A black photosensitive resin composition is necessarily used to fabricate a display element for a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting element (EL), a display panel material, and the like. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display and the like needs a light blocking layer on the border between colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast or chromophore effects. This light blocking layer may be mainly formed of a black photosensitive resin composition.
Recently there has been increased focus on the manufacture a liquid crystal display having high resolution but a smaller size. Accordingly, a fine light-blocking layer needs to be manufactured, and a shape in a fine pattern also becomes more important. In addition, close-contacting (adhesive) force between the light-blocking layer and a glass according to minimization of a bezel part becomes more important.
Many patents are directed to black photosensitive resin compositions. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-047423 discloses a cobalt oxide as a black pigment to realize a black matrix with high blackness and insulation properties. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-071994 uses a black matrix material including a perylene-based compound. However, these materials have a problem of controlling a taper angle. Thus these materials may not form a fine pattern film and can exhibit deteriorated adhesive (close-contacting) force.